Topbot
Topbot was a yellow and red robot that competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It came from Team Monad, and was the third robot from the Dublin-based team. Topbot's spinning disc was 64cm wide and weighed thirty kilograms, made from steel and aluminum with two hardened teeth. The body had four wheels on top and bottom, making it an invertible robot with a low ground clearance. It was one of the many robots over the weight limit, so there were many small holes drilled in the top and sides of its bodywork to fit the constraints. The disc also made the robot quite top-heavy, but made up for it in its power; it smashed the arena wall in its World Championship qualifier battle. Topbot lost in the first round of its heat after the disc broke off, and also lost its qualifier battle in the Third World Championship, where it represented the Republic of Ireland. Team Monad previously competed in Series 5 with Monad and again in Series 6 with 4x4. Robot History Series 7 Topbot received a reasonable draw in Round 1 of the Seventh Wars, against veterans Raging Knightmare, as well as R.O.C.S. and The Executioner. In the opening seconds, it spun around in circles to ward off attacks whilst the disc gained speed. It then charged into the fray, hacking at the rear of R.O.C.S., but a sudden impact with The Executioner's vertical spinning weapon caused Topbot's spinning disc to detatch and fly across the arena floor. Topbot drove around the arena erratically, almost falling in the pit with a wheel hanging over the edge. Topbot then drove into Mr. Psycho's CPZ and was cornered. The House Robot hit Topbot with his hammer, and rather comically, his head fell off. Topbot appeared to break down towards the end of the fight and was pushed by Raging Knightmare onto the flame pit as the time expired and the match went to a judges' decision, who eliminated Topbot from the competition. Topbot returned for the Third World Championship, fighting against the South African Crushtacean in its qualifier, which was broadcast as part of Heat G. This time, Topbot entered the arena with its disc face up. Topbot tried to spin up in circles to allow its disc to gain speed, but Crushtacean covered the distance between the pair quickly and prevented Topbot from spinning, shoving it into a CPZ. Topbot escaped, attacking the side of Crushtacean. Topbot slammed into the arena wall, cracking pieces of it before being seized by the crab-like robot and shoved away. Crushtacean pushed Topbot into the pit release, before shoving it down the pit and eliminating it from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Entered with Monad *Series 6: Entered with 4x4 *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Trivia *Topbot is one of seven robots to smash the arena wall, and one of four to destroy it with a flywheel. *Topbot was the only robot from either part of Ireland to feature in Series 7. Category:UK Series competitors Category:World Championship competitors Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots from the Republic of Ireland Category:Invertible Robots